Truth or Dare?
by MaryVampy08
Summary: Damon is bored and asks Elena to play a game with him. LEMON


**Hellooooo!**

**This is a little one-shot about Damon and Elena have a little bit of fun. **

**Just keep in mind that english is not my first language so you will probably find a few mistakes here. **

**~MaryVampy~**

* * *

Damon and Elena were lazily sitting in her bedroom. In fact, Damon was the only one being sitting lazily because Elena was busy with her homework. Once again, the vampire was just there to annoy her for some unknown reasons. He could be at many other places but he choose to visit her. She had tried to tell him to leave her alone but like always, he didn't listen and stayed in her room. She was mostly trying to ignore him but she had a hard time with her works and Damon in the same room.

"Elena, I'm bored."

"So? In case you didn't notice I'm busy."

"I noticed but you don't seem to really enjoy doing your homework so why don't you play a game with me?"

"Because I have homework to do and like you, I didn't already did my high school at least a hundred time."

"There is other time to do your boring things."

"And you can come back later. I'm busy."

While speaking she wasn't even looking at him, her gaze focused on the books in from of her. She was laying on the bed and the annoying vampire with her was sitting at her window. Damon sighed deeply as he noticed she wasn't paying attention to him. He was really bored and knowing that Stefan wasn't around, he purposely went to Elena's house to annoy her a bit. He chould have been to a bar and seduce a random girl there but he wanted to be with this girl laying on her bed with her nose in her books.

As she was reading the same words for the ten time, the book disappeared from her eyes.

"Damon! Give it back to me!"

"No, play a game with me!"

"You're worse than a kid. Do you know it?"

Since he wasn't giving back her books, Elena gave up to do her homeworks with the eldest Salvatore brother in her bedroom. She was tired of doing them anyway.

"Fine. Let's play a game."

"Amazing. Which game do you want to play?"

"You annoy me to play with you but you don't even know at which game you want us to play?"

"I was just trying to be a gentleman and let you chose."

He smirked and set down her books on her desk sitting in front of her in the chair at her desk. she didn't move just looking at him moving and sitting slowly. Damon was quite amazing. He was looking good and all but she never fell for his sexy smirk knowing only a foolish girl could fall for him. Plus, he was a vampire and no body could fully trust a vampire. She trusted Stefan and once again, he left the town telling she was better without him around. After that, she decided to pull herself in her classes but she didn't think Damon would stuck around like that.

"So, what are we playing?"

"Hum, what about truth or dare?"

Elena raised her eyebrow looking at him.

"Don't you think you're a bit old for this game? 12 years old kids play this game when they are bored."

"Do you have any other suggestion?"

"Alright, let's go for truth or dare!"

Damon's lips curved into a wide smile as he heard Elena.

"Good. You start. Always lady's first."

She sighed standing in a sitting position still wondering why she agreed to play with him. When you play with Damon Salvatore there is always a kind of trap. No matter what game it is.

"Truth or dare Damon?"

"Dare!"

"Show me your fangs."

"Just that? That's too easy!"

"I don't care, that what I asked so do it."

His eyes darkened a bit as he popped out his fangs slowly showing them to Elena for a few moments before hiding them back in his mouth.

"Happy?"

"Really, I never closely saw them. Each time, they were sank into someone's neck."

"Well, that's what they are for. Bite people."

Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Truth or dare Elena?"

"Truth."

Damon smirked lightly knowing what he will ask her. He was very curious of the relation she had with her brother and how things went between them. He knew it was a bit sick of him to ask things like that to her but he thought that the girl needed to enjoy life a little more and Damon was the best person to show her the way. Plus, he liked her very much, maybe a little too much.

"Are you virgin?"

"What?!"

"Are. You. Virgin?"

"I heard well the first time, but why asking something like that?"

"Just answer my question."

She blushed a bit looking away from him embarassed to answer him.

"Yes, I am. Happy?"

"Very."

"Alright, glad it makes you happy. Truth or dare Damon?"

"Truth."

Elena tilted her head looking at him and thinking what she could ask him.

"Why do you kill humans?"

"Because they are foods."

"Why did you kill me yet?"

"It's only one question! It's my turn now. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you touch yourself?"

"You mean...?"

Damon pointed to her lap and smiled a little as he saw her blushing again. He liked to see her doing it. It reminded him how she was alive and him so...dead.

"Hum...Well, I. No, I never touched myself there."

"Damn. You seem a bit bored for a teenage girl."

"Hey, it's not because I'm a teen that I am a whore or something."

"I never said you were, but teens today enjoy life a bit more. Did you at least kissed a boy in your life?"

"Of course I did. I was with Matt for over a year before you and your brother decided to show up here."

Damon stood up from where he was sitting and joined Elena on her be sitting close to without touching her. He was just a bit behind her.

"Truth or dare Damon?"

She turned to face him.

"Dare."

Since he was talking about sex things she was starting to get aroused. She wanted to get a little revenge for his embarrasting questions. She bit on her lower lip as she told him his dare.

"I dare you to...touch youself in front of me."

The vampire was quite shocked that she asked him a such thing. She looked so innocent blushing with just him asking him a few intimate questions. He undid his belt never turning his gaze from Elena's face doing everything slowly in case she changed her mind.

"You sure?"

"Are you afraid Damon Salvatore?"

"No, just surprised. It doesn't sound like you."

Elena followed his move as his hand went inside his pants and also his boxers by the same time. He didn't know how she wanted him to touch himself, so he just stroked his member a few time up and down slowly. His face crisped a bit at the pleasure he was giving himself. For some reasons, he imagined Elena's hand instead of his own. He could almost feel her heat on his skin. Just when he was starting to feel his release building, she stopped him. With a little growl, he pulled out his hand from his boxers and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with something he never saw while he was with her. _What is was lust?_

"Hope you liked the show."

"It was...Interesting."

"How so?"

She said nothing and turned her face from him, feeling herself blushing once again. She was tired of blushing knowing he was amused to her the shyness on her face. Damon smirked as he saw her looking away.

"My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

He sighed being tired of her just asking for truths. He had some dare in mind he couldn't to ask her but she kept asking for questions.

"Did you liked to see me touching myself in from of you?"

Without even thinking she replied to him.

"Yes, a lot. Truth or dare Damon?"

-Dare"

"I dare you to touch me."

"Where?"

"At any place you want..."

Damon throught for a few seconds. Where could he touch her? He wanted to move his hands all over her body, he wanted it since a quite while long time. Now, she was giving him the right to do it. _Playing this game was the best idea he ever had_.

Damon leaned a bit to get closer to her. At first, he moved his fingertips all the way on her arms. Very slowly. He saw in her eyes that she was a bit dissapointed by his slow motions but he smirked and moved his other hand under her shirt. His fingers were cold so she shivered a little at his touch. Damon moved his hand to cup her breast gently. She gasped at the contact but never moved away. He ran his tumb over her nipple feeling it hardering under the fabric of her bra. She moved closer to him leaning in his touch almost begging for more. Damon knew it was a sweet torture but after a quick look on her face, he knew she was enjoying it as much as he liked it. Like earlier when it was she have dared him to touch himself, he decided to stop just when she was about to moan his name.

"My turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The vampire couldn't help the smirk who appeared on his lips. Finally. Now his fun was starting.

"I dare you to lay on bed, close your eyes and not move until I tell you too."

She frowned and didn't move. She wasn't sure she agreed to what he just asked. Seeing the confused look on her face, Damon changed his smirk for a nice smile.

"It won't hurt. I promise. Trust me, Elena."

She looked at his fierce deep blue eyes and decided to trust him. Anyway, if Damon had in mind to hurt her he would have done it earlier. She laid on her back and took a breath before closing her eyes, her arms each side of her body. He couldn't resist and licked his lips as he saw her doing exactly what he asked. He had no intention of hurting her, he just wanted to try something.

Damon moved to be almost on the top of her, seeing she wasn't moving just like he asked he pressed his hand on her thigh watching her reactions. He was doing slowly circle with his fingertips moving his hand to between her legs. She was wearing a tight jeans, so Damon quietly unzipped her pants still caressing her tight with his other hand. She said nothing as the vampire next to her pull her pants down a bit. He needed space for what he had in mind.

Elena was having a hard time not moving or opening her eyes. She never let anyone touch her at those place and now she was giving a right free way to do whatever he wanted to do to her. It was a bit insane but he promised to not hurt her. Elena felt Damon's hand slipping inside her underwear, she gasped keeping her eyes shut and biting on her lower lip.

"Damon...?"

"Shhh. I promise you will like it."

She was about to say something else when Damon's finger found her clit. She moaned softly and opened her eyes to see his face close to hers.

"You like?"

He didn't wait for her answer and rubbed her clit gently watching the reactions on her face. She was moaning his name and he was enjoying it. He had dreamed of this so many time and now it was happening for real. If he wasn't awake he could think he was dreaming again right now.

He left her clit to slip his finger inside her folds. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly moaning his name more loudly. He leaned into her neck to kiss and suck on it. He knew he was driving her crazy but both of them were enjoying it well too much to stop it there. After a while, she reached her climax shooting his name. Damon smirked as he saw her collapsing back in bed, having a hard time catching back her breath. He knew he had done a great job with her first orgasm.

He leaned in to kiss her softly and quickly since she was still catching her breath after her release.

"Damon...It was"

"I know. I guess it is your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make love to me..."

He knew she was totally sure as she asked it to him. He stripped her out of her clothes and did the same on him soon they were both naked. Skin against skin. His was cold and hers was warm. He was so enjoying this moment. To arouse her again, he kissed her neck and played gently with her breasts while she explored his chest. Her hand reached his cock and he groaned her name softly. Thinking she was doing something wrong she released him but he caught her hand before she could do a move.

"No. It was perfect. Do it again."

"Only if you do again what you did to me earlier."

"Touching you down here?"

She blushed a bit even if it was a bit silly to blush now that they were both naked in her bed.

Damon took one of her nipples in his mouth and his fingers came back to her core playing this time with her clit. He wasted no time and slipped two on his fingers inside going slowly to not hurt her. Her touches on his cock had stopped when she felt him inside her closing her eyes and holding on his shoulders.

"Damon...I...I need..."

"I know what you need. Just relax."

He took away his fingers and smiled when she groaned from the lost of contact on her core. With a last look on her face, Damon placed himself between her legs and slipped inside inch by inch. He pushed a bit more when he felt the barrier of her virginity and waited for her to be ready for him to move.

"Are you okay?"

He was whispering close to her ear talking gently knowing he must have hurt her. When she wasn't replying he started to get worried but she finally smiled to him wrapping her fingers in his soft black hair and kissing him gently on his lips.

"Move, please..."

Damon slowly thrusted in and out of her core feeling his own release building. He workd hard to make her come before him, if he could bring her to her release with just his fingers he could do it again with his cock. Hearing her moaning his name was arousing him and he was moaning hers in returnas softly as she was doing. In no time, they both came to their release screaming each others name.

He rolled off of her body and smirked when he thought about how all of this started. He was bored and he wanted to play a game. Their _silly_ game ended pretty in a nice way. He turned his head to her when he heard his name.

"Damon...Can we play this game again when you feel bored?"

"Anytime you want love."

FIN


End file.
